


Still Learning

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi, Teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius arrives for his very first serious job, teaching at a High School. He is thrown into the working life straight away and meets an angel, a real life Disney Prince, and excitedly talks about his cat Napoleon. How will the rest of the year carry out for not just Marius, but for his fellow teachers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Learning

"Well Mr Pontmercy, Dr Javert and I are both very happy to have you on board." Mr Valjean smiled kindly as Marius fumbled to accept the strong handshake.

"And I am very happy to be on board, with you... And Dr Javert... And everyone else." Marius replied nervously, making Valjean chuckle warmly.

"If you have any problems, please go and see Valjean, never me." Javert told the young man who laughed uncertainly. Was that a joke? 

"Dr Javert is joking of course! You can see either of us about any queries, we will be happy to help. Now if you would like to follow me to the staff room, I will introduce you to the rest of the team." Valjean stood from his chair, Marius echoed the move and followed him out of the office. 

It was his first day working at Lamarque High School, and he was more than nervous. He was petrified. This was his first ever teaching job, ever. It was also his first ever serious job, sure he had worked in Mabeuf's bookshop, but that was slightly different. For one thing he was the only member of staff. Also, no one really relied on him too much, he found books for people and took their money, but working in a school? Oh no... Children will rely on you for their future, and blame you both for successes and failures. Despite this, Marius was still excited to get started, nervous, but excited. He couldn't tell if he was elated or gassy, but he was somewhere in that zone.

The head teacher, Jean Valjean, seemed like a kind, welcoming, but firm man. Marius felt comfortable in his presence. The same could not be said about the deputy head, Dr Javert, who had earned his doctorate in history, he seemed absolutely terrifying! His cold eyes narrowed every time Marius answered a question, and his brow furrowed deeper, it was terrifying!

Marius soon realised Valjean was holding the staff room door open for him and he mentally scolded himself for not paying attention during the journey, he would probably never find the staff room again. The two entered a room full of people, chatting, planning, writing and laughing. They stopped what they were doing when Valjean entered and took seats around the long table in the centre of the room. Valjean directed Marius to sit down next to a young man with thick, curly hair and, yes, a bowtie. He grinned at Marius who smiled shyly back.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful summer. It is so lovely to see all your happy, relaxed faces again! I haven't seen them like that since this time last year!" Valjean smiled as the room laughed. "Now first of all, I must introduce you all to our newest member of staff, our new languages teacher, Marius Pontmercy." Valjean gestured to Marius who smiled nervously and nodded his head. The rest of the faces around the table smiled back, making Marius smile wider and more naturally. "It would be wonderful if you were all welcoming and helpful to Marius, who I am sure may take some time to work everything out around here. Now Mr Courfeyrac, would you mind showing Marius to his classroom? It is right next door to yours?" Valjean looked to the man Marius had sat next to, with the bowtie.

"Of course Mr Valjean, it would be my pleasure." Courfeyrac beamed and gave Marius a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Now just a quick message from Javert, he would like to inform you of our new rota for supervised breaks and lunchtimes. You will all be on duty at least twice a week, the same partner each time. I am putting the rota on the fridge, so please make sure to check it. If you have any questions about it, please do go and ask Javert. I am sure he would be happy to talk to you." Valjean smiled at the table, many people snickered at his words. "Now I will leave you to welcome Mr Pontmercy, I hope you all have a wonderful first day." Valjean smiled and left the room.

Courfeyrac immediately turned to Marius and embraced him in a firm handshake. "Courfeyrac, nice to meet you, drama teacher."

"Oh hello, nice to meet you too." Marius replied quietly.

"Now let me introduce to the rest of the avengers." Courfeyrac grinned. He gestured first to one of the most perfect, beautiful men Marius had ever seen. His blonde hair fell like a halo on his head, and his blue eyes shone bright. "Meet Enjolras, history and politics teacher." 

Enjolras stood and, yes, strutted, over to Marius. "Nice to meet you." He said simply, taking Marius' hand. 

"How do you do?" Marius replied, feeling slightly intimidated by the beautiful man. He reminded Marius of a Disney Prince.

"If you need anything, just ask, I will be happy to help you." Enjolras informed Marius, kindly, yet sternly.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Courfeyrac whispered into Marius' ear, causing him to blush a bright red.

"Maybe?" He stuttered. Enjolras frowned.

"Maybe?" Enjolras repeated. "Do you need something?" He asked, slightly confused, as Courfeyrac started to laugh.

"Umm, well, um... no.." Marius shrugged, looking at his feet, he should have polished his brogues.

"Okay... Well if you think of anything, don't be afraid to ask." Enjolras repeated and then went over to the coffee machine.

"I think he likes you!" Courfeyrac nudge Marius.

"What?!" Marius frowned.

"Well when I first met him, he said. 'Please would you stop stroking my hair.' He was so much nicer to you!" Courfeyrac shrugged, as Marius nodded slowly. "Come on, let's introduce you to the rest of the dream team.

Courfeyrac pulled Marius over to a tall man, with thick framed glasses paired with light brown stubble. He was stood next to two other men, one shorter with dark hair, the other nearly completely bald with dark skin.

"Marius, this is Combeferre, science and sometimes philosophy teacher." Courfeyrac gestured to the man in glasses. "Joly, also science." Courfeyrac pointed at the shorter man, who smiled. "And Bossuet, who is the silly fool who decided to become a maths teacher." The bald man laughed, but waved at Marius.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Marius smiled. He turned to Combeferre. "Science and philosophy seems a slightly strange mix? How did you get into that?"

"I think it is important to study all different forms of truth. Scientific and philosophical, both can teach us so much, but with completely different approaches." Combeferre explained to Marius who nodded. He made a mental note in his mind, Combeferre is very intelligent and is slightly terrifying because of it. 

Eponine watched the new guy from the other side of the room as he was introduced to Bahorel, the sports teacher, Feuilly, design technology, Grantaire, art and design and Jehan, English literature. Oh crap, she thought, this Marius is beautiful. She hated it when this happened. He had a stupidly pretty freckled face, a white plaid shirt covered with a, oh yes, a green, knitted waistcoat. And to top it all off, a tweed blazer. Oh fantastic, he was adorable! He was also coming this way, crap... Play it cool Eponine.

"Ah, Marius, this delightful creature is Miss Eponine Thernardier, music teacher." Eponine leant over to shake Marius' hand, giving him her best smile at she did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Marius."

"Is it? I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Eponine." Marius blushed. 

"Do you sing much?" Eponine smiled.

"Not if I can help it." Marius shrugged.

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Piano."

"Oh how lovely! I would love to hear you play?" Eponine smiled encouragingly.

"Oh this is great Marius! The dance, drama and music department are already planning the first school play! We could really use you help with the language issue?" Courfeyrac asked Marius excitedly, who frowned.

"Is it a foreign piece?"

"Well, not exactly... It's Shakespeare." Courfeyrac grinned. Marius laughed.

"Which play?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream." Eponine answered.

"That's one of my favourites!" Marius exclaimed.

"Brilliant! Would you like to help?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I would love to." Marius nodded.

"Great! Then it is the dream team! Me, you, Eponine and Cosette!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Cosette?" Marius repeated.

"Oh Christ! How could I forget about Cosette!?" Courfeyrac laughed himself, as Eponine panicked. She had forgotten about Cosette. "Cosette!" Courfeyrac called and Marius watched in awe as an angel walked over to their group. There was no other word for her, she was from heaven, she was stunning, she was adorable, she was a dream, she was also staring at him. 

"Marius, this darling lady, is Miss Cosette Valjean."

"Valjean?" Marius repeated.

"My father is Mr Valjean." Cosette answered, as she took Marius' hand in her own dainty hand and shook it. 

"So don't mess with this one Marius!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"I would never." Marius replied seriously, making Cosette smile.

"Cosette is the dance teacher." Courfeyrac informed Marius, who nodded.

"I guessed that by the leotard." Marius smiled as Cosette laughed.

"It is a massive clue, imagine if I was maths teacher who just liked leotards." Cosette grinned as Marius laughed, causing wrinkles to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Marius has agreed to help us out with the play!" Courfeyrac turned to Cosette, whose eyes had not left Marius.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to work with you!" She replied softly. "I also just checked the fridge and we are on supervised duty together!"

"Wow, you guys will be spending a lot of time together!" Courfeyrac exclaimed as Marius failed to disguise his delight.

"I can't wait." Marius said simply with an honest smile, as Eponine rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"So Marius..." Eponine started, it took Marius a few seconds to tear his eyes away from Cosette, but when he did Eponine couldn't help but grin, he was just lovely! "Tell us a bit about yourself, are you single?" 

"That's the way to be forward Eponine!" Courfeyrac cackled, as Eponine whacked his arm.

"Shut up, Courfeyrac! So, Marius? Do you have a special lady in your life?" Eponine smiled prettily at Marius, who shook his head.

"Definitely not a special lady!" Marius replied, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket.

"So a special man then?" Eponine had to ask.

"Oh not really, I just have Napoleon." Marius replied smiling slightly, looking at the floor.

"Napoleon?" Cosette repeated.

"Yeah... My cat... He's really great actually. The first thing I brought when I moved into my own place was Napoleon, I have a picture if you want to see?" Marius asked as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, he fumbled around with it until he finally pulled out a slightly faded picture of himself holding a large, fluffy, tabby cat.

"Oh how sweet!" Cosette cooed. "I love cats!"

"I've always wanted one, but my Grandfather always said no! That's why, when I finally got my independence I got him!" Marius grinned staring proudly at his cat. "Do you like cats, Eponine?"

"Uhh yeah sure..." Eponine lied. She was allergic to cats.

"I have a cat too!" Cosette smiled as she pulled her pink purse out of her bag. "Her name is Duchess!" Cosette showed Marius a picture of a large, long haired, white cat, complete with a pink bow.

"She's beautiful! Love the name as well, from the Aristocats, right?" Marius smiled as Cosette nodded.

"Yeah, I love Disney, so of course I had to name her after a character from a Disney film!" Cosette replied, smiling up at Marius.

"I love Disney too, although my Grandfather always used to say Disney is for girls, so I had to hide my love for it!" Marius explained as his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"That's so sad, no one should have to hide their loves." Cosette smiled sadly at Marius who shrugged.

"It's fine, now I can announce my love loud and proud! No fear." Marius grinned.

"No regrets." Cosette spoke at the same time as Marius. They both looked at each other and laughed slightly, Eponine couldn't believe what she was seeing, their mental synchronisation was like something out of a Disney film.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I've got to take you to your classroom Marius." Courfeyrac gave Marius a pat on the shoulder, Courfeyrac felt the man tense slightly, but then relax. It was odd, but Courfeyrac didn't think about it too much.

"That's alright, I can't wait to see my classroom. I'll see you soon?" Marius asked Cosette, who nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you at break, we're supervising today." Cosette answered.

"I can't wait." Marius replied quietly and then left with Courfeyrac, some of the other staff members waved at him as he left, so he smiled back.

As he left the room Marius turned to Courfeyrac and sighed.

"She is amazing!" 

"Cosette? Yeah, she is lovely, single as well!" Courfeyrac winked at Marius, who blushed. This was definitely not what he expected from his first day...


End file.
